


Ace

by captainraz



Series: Deep Dish Nine [3]
Category: Deep Dish Nine - Fandom, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, F/M, Sexuality, insensitivity about sexuality, prying questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia is prying into Odo and Kira's sex life. Kira sets her straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace

“Okay, spill.”

 

Dax plonked a bag of flour down next to where Kira was kneading dough, sending little puffs of white particles into the air. Kira sighed irritably. She really wasn’t in the mood for dealing with Dax being obnoxious today.

 

“Spill what? I’m kind of busy here Dax.”

 

“Oh come on Nerys, you know what. You and Odo have been dating for months now and you’ve not given me any details.”

 

Kira punched the pizza dough. “That’s because its none of your business Dax. It’s not like I ever gave you any details of my other relationships.”

 

“Well I didn’t know any of your other boyfriends, did I?” asked Jadzia, as though that made it all right to pry.

 

Nerys ignored her and went back to rolling and dividing the dough. Dax continued with whatever it was she was doing, allowing the silence to pass between them for a few minutes before she piped up again.

 

“So,” she said suddenly, causing Kira to give an annoyed little growl. “What’s Odo like in bed.”

 

“Dax, I am trying to work here!”

 

“Just answer my question and I’ll leave you alone,” said Jadzia. She was wearing that sanctimonious little smirk she had sometimes.

 

Kira closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She shot off a quick prayer to the Prophets to protect her from Trill who didn't know when to keep their noses out of other people's business. When she opened her eyes she realised she’d been twisting the dough she was working like it was Jadzia’s neck. She rolled it back into a ball and started again.

 

“He’s very... cuddly,” said Kira, finally responding to Dax’s inquisitive stare.

 

“Come on you know what-”

 

“Of course I know what you mean,” snapped Kira. “And I’m afraid I can’t answer the question you are doing a terrible job of skirting around. If you want to know something, just come out and say it.”

 

Jadzia ignored the barb, instead her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You mean... you haven’t?" She made a crude gesture with her hands. "But you’ve been together months.”

 

Kira slammed the dough down on the board with a bang. “Yes we've been together for months, no we haven’t had sex and I don’t know why you’re so surprised. Dax, Odo is asexual.”

 

“Like Ziyal?”

 

“Yeah, like Ziyal. And honestly, I don’t know how you didn’t figure that out. It’s blatantly obvious if you spend any time with him at all.”

 

Jadzia looked chastised. “I always figured he just protested too much,” she said sullenly.

 

“Yeah, well now you know,” said Kira, her tone softening a little. “Now, if you want to know anything else about Odo’s sexuality, I suggest you ask him yourself. It’s not my place to say any more.”

 

The bell on the counter rang and Jadzia went to get it. As she moved into the restaurant Kira clearly heard what sounded like a slap and Ezri hissing “you idiot” through her teeth. She smiled to herself and went back to pummelling her dough.

 

***

 

When Kira got back to her apartment that night, the lights were already on and there was a delicious smell permeating the air. She smiled, Odo must have let himself in again. She smiled to herself and headed into her small kitchen. Sure enough, Odo was there stirring pans full of something that smelled delicious. Kira crept up behind him and snuck her arms around his midsection.

 

“Hello Nerys,” he said softly. “I heard you come in. You might have been able to sneak up on Cardassian law enforcement officers but not me.”

 

“One day I’ll get the jump on you.”

 

“But not today,” said Odo with a smile. “How was work?”

 

“Tiring. I’ve been making dough all day.”

 

Odo turned in her arms and pressed a kiss to Kira’s nose. “I’ll give you a massage after dinner then.”

 

“Speaking of. What are you cooking tonight?”

 

“Bajoran shrimp in cream, which just happens to be ready right now.”

 

Kira knew the drill; when Odo was doing things in the kitchen she needed to be out of the way. So she sat down at the table and waited for him to serve up. The food was delicious as usual, but the conversation was ever so slightly stilted. Kira was still feeling a little off from her conversation with Jadzia earlier and she knew she was being obvious about it. Eventually Odo asked.

 

“So, what’s wrong? Something happen today at work?” he asked gently, his brow creasing in concern.

 

“I had a bit of a run in with Jadzia earlier.” Odo raised a hairless eyebrow in question. “She was asking for details about our sex life.”

 

“And you told her?”

 

“The truth,” said Kira, spearing a shrimp with her fork. “That there was nothing to tell. That we don’t do anything sexual because you’re ace.” KIra paused. “I hope you don’t mind me telling her that.”

 

Odo shrugged. “I don’t want my personal details shouted from the rooftops, but since it was relevant to the conversation I don’t mind.”

 

“I told her if she wanted to know anything else then she should just ask you, is that ok?

 

“That’s fine Nerys. I’ll speak with Jadzia when I next see her.” He paused and took a breath. “And you know if you ever want things to change...”

 

Kira reached across the table and took his hand. “I am happy about our current arrangement, and I assure you, if that changes you’ll be the first to know, not Dax.” She smiled at him. “Now, how about we finish up dinner so you can give me that massage?”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

***

 

Jadzia didn’t say anything to Kira the next day at work but Odo did pop in and talk to her in the back office for a good half hour. A week later she caught Dax putting out some asexual awareness leaflets on the counter.

 

Kira was almost obnoxiously cheerful for the rest of her shift.

**Author's Note:**

> For asexual awareness week 2014.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not asexual myself, so if I've been insensitive about anything you can let me know and I'll correct it. 
> 
> Ace!Ziyal courtesy of onetobeamup on tumblr. I can't see her any other way now.


End file.
